This invention relates to a mine roof support unit having dust suppression means.
Mine roof support units incorporating dust suppression means constituted by spray nozzles are well known. However, the known arrangements have the spray nozzles mounted on the roof support units with the nozzles directed towards the gaps between adjacent units to suppress the dust which falls through these gaps from the roof and goaf space of the mine working. (see DE-OS No. 2 417 223).
The disadvantage of the known arrangements is that the suppression of dust is only tackled after it has begun to accumulate in the upper regions of a mine working, so that some of the dust can be blown, via fissures and cracks in the units, into the access area within the roof support units, where it causes considerable inconvenience.
The aim of the invention is to provide a roof support unit having dust suppression means which tackles the problem of dust in the regions where the dust is created.